Memories of a boxspring
by LalaTory
Summary: As Victoire has her baby shower,the topic of "first time" comes up. Each one tells their own story, except we hear the real version.
1. Chapter 1

The yard looked like a dream. Streamers of blues, yellow, and pinks lined the gazebo's ceiling. The grass was the greenest it had been all summer. The tables of desserts and finger foods in eccentric designed platters were covered in white and gold canopies. Inside the gazebo, the women of all colored hair gathered around the guest of honor, a tall blonde with a natural tan and a small baby bump sneaking out of her purple shirt. The laughter was the only thing you could here, even blocking out the rush of the waves crashing on the ocean only a mere 50 yards away. Surrounding the young pregnant mother to be were presents of every shape and size. The young mother opened a white box with a blue ribbon on it. As she saw the contents, she blushed and closed the box quickly.

"Oh come on Tor. No need to be embarrassed around us. What did Natayla get you all the way from Crete," a loud short haired blonde laughed. The guest of honor's sister, Dominique knew Natayla when they were growing up. There was no filter on that girl, always getting in trouble at school and flirting with anyone to get her way. True to her house, Slytherin, she was.

"Oh Dom, I don't think it should be seen by anyone other than I," Victoire, the guest of honor, blushed.

A red haired girl with big blue eyes snuck behind her cousin, Victoire and began to read the card that was attached to the box. "To my lovely Tori, I know with a newborn there is limited time for romance but I know this will come to use when little Stella is fast asleep and Mummy and Daddy are wide awake. Enjoy! I do hope to have a nephew at some point from you too! Kisses, Nat."

"Lily Luna," the red haired girl's mother shouted at her with a blush.

"What Mum, not like we all haven't had our share of lingerie and stories to share with them," Lily laughed.

"And this is what I get for having a girl last and growing up with her brothers and cousins," Ginny, Lily's mother groaned into her sister in law's shoulder.

The women of the gazebo laughed.

"Oh dear, Lily, you shouldn't have any stories to share," her Nan retorted. Her Nan had seven children and twelve grandchildren, catching them in inappropriate moments was not uncommon but to know her youngest grandchild had her own stories made her heart ache. Her eldest grandchild was now married and with child, two grandchildren were now engaged and now this!

"Nan, don't worry. I don't but I lived with James and Albus all my life. Don't you think I have heard enough stories and asked about advice from them," Lily laughed poking another red haired cousin, Rose.

"At least Tor will be married soon and Stella will be here in a few months. No one has shamed the 'Weasley' name yet," a dark skinned girl with auburn hair, Roxie, smiled up to her Nan.

"Well I think that was ruined a long time ago Rox," her mother, Angelina, laughed as she looked toward her sister in law, Audrey, who blushed instantly.

"No way, Lucy was a scandal," Audrey's daughter and Lucy's younger sister squealed smacking her cousin Dom.

"Oh goodness, look what you did now Lily," Tori giggled as she rubbed her belly. "Auntie Odge," as all her cousins called their aunt, "can you tell us?"

"Well it was quite a surprise, that was for sure. I had just met your Uncle a few months prior to your birthday Tori actually. When you were born, your Uncle asked me out after we saw you in the hospital. I knew that day I loved him. But to get to the point, we didn't plan Luce," Audrey ruffled her daughter Lucy's auburn hair. "Actually I had gotten pregnant the first time. We even lost our 'v-cards' that night."

"No way," Molly giggled.

"I think I need a stronger drink," Nan excused herself to get a drink from the house.

"I think you should bring out the bottle Molly," Hermione, Rose's mother shouted to her mother in law. All the aunts were shaking their head and rubbing their temples. It looked like it was about to become story time at Victoire's baby shower.

A/N:

Hello lovely readers! I hope you liked the introduction to my new fanfiction. I don't think I will write the stories of everyone's first time in order. I originally had the idea with Hugo and his girlfriend but didn't know how to introduce the theme of these stories besides this. If it helps you figure out where I am getting inspiration or who I imagine as the next gen kids, I am working on a site of sorts with the next gen kids as the focus. Here is the link, just remove the spaces. :D I hope to have enough creative thoughts to keep this series going. It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic 3 Tory

ht tp:/ m p w memories .tum blr. com /


	2. Note from Tory, your lovely author

Hi Loves! I just want you all know that I am currently working on two chapters at once. I originally was going to start on Hugo and Cici's chapter but I have had Audrey and Percy's chapter on my mind more. So I am actually currently typing up that right as we speak. Don't lose faith in this story. I will post soon. I do not have a beta so I will post hopefully by Friday or as early as Wednesday. Thank you all for the alerts. I have never had a story with Alerts on it! I hope I don't disappoint. It's been a very long time since I have written kinda sorta lemons or even smut. So by the end of the week you will have Audrey's side of her and Percy's get together. Lots of love, Tory


End file.
